The next Generation: Part 2
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Written with Goldenwolf88.Lana must get away from Lex. She goes to Washington and befriends Riley,Daniel,and becomes involved with Logan.Later she becomes pregnant but who is the baby's father?Logan, or Lex? Clark, Lois, Lex and Chloe make visits.
1. On vacation

The next Generation

Logan smiled and hugged Haylie close to him. He glanced in the direction where she was looking. He saw a Lacy making her way toward Daniel, and Edmund engaging Riley in conversation. He continued looking and his gaze fell upon a tall man with dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes. He noted the way that Haylie was looking at him and hugged her tighter.

Clark made his way over to Haylie and her new boyfriend. Judging by the look on her face, Lana wasn't too happy to see him. And Clark wondered why. Last time they were together, they held one another and kissed as if it were the last time they would ever see one another. It was as if Lana could sense something was going to happen to her. Soon he was up close to them "Lana, your alive". he said then he saw Logan giving him a look "I'm Lana's friend Clark". he said introducing himself.  
Lana told Logan she wanted to talk to Clark some. Logan only nodded understanding the two were friends.

Haylie and Clark began talking. Haylie hissed "What are you doing here?following me?"

Riley noted Logan's expression and knew that his jealous side was about to take over. She sighed. Logan never had much luck in the love department, and his past experiences had made it hard for him to trust anyone other than herself and Daniel. Edmund grabbed her shoulder to get her attention and Riley brushed him off. She walked inside to get a drink.

Clark hugged Haylie briefly "I'm just glad that your alright and not dead.Everyone has been worried about you.I didn't want

to believe you were dead."

Haylie finished hugging him and remained at Logan's side. She wanted Logan to know that she was into him and not Clark.  
"What are you doing in England?" Haylie asked wanting to know.

Clark "I'm staying with some new friends of mine. They are just vacationing and they asked me to tag along and I was like

why not, I had nothing better to do at home other than farm work. Mom took off to go work in Washington."

Haylie nodded. "Clark, I'm no longer Lana Lang. I changed my name to Haylie Browning right after I divorced Lex".

"You devorced Lex? How?" asked clark.

"I got an Omen. I was able to do the paperwork without him being here. And I moved here to begin a new life and I met Logan.  
He protected me from Lex, and we fell in love" Haylie smiled at Logan and held his hand.

Logan smiled and held Haylie's hand. It was then that Lacy's annoying voice broke through everyone else's prattling as she yelled, "OH, ED'S HERE!" Through the gate walked Edward Spender.

Riley and Daniel both paled and shared a look. Edward gave them a big grin.

Melissa looked up in time to see Edward Spender walk through the gate. They hadn't evited him. He wasn't on the guest list.

Neither was Lacy or those other two guys that were with her. Melissa stuck close to Byers. Edward had a mad crush on her and

was obsessed with her. He had even tried to come between her and Byers more than once.Melissa glanced at her parents for

help.

Daniel wasn't happy. First, Lacy and her brother came into the picture, now Spender had come to crash their party and probably would try to ruin the whole evening. He sighed he had hoped to spend some time with Riley alone to catch up on things. Now the only time they'd be spending alone was late at night. He groaned. "Great, just what we really need". he rolled his eyes.

Haylie looked up to see Spender enter, she looked at Logan "Who is he?" she wasn't real familiar with Logan, Riley and Daniel's enemies. Little did she know, she would become one of Spender's targets.

"Ed Spender. Stay away from him. He had something major against Daniel and I. We have to be careful."

Spender walked up to Riley first and kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to Lacy and Edmund. "I think I just threw up a little," muttered Riley to Daniel. Spender kept his eyes on Riley and Haylie for the rest of the night.

The four friends tried to enjoy the rest of the evening with Close family. Despite the unwanted guests. Clark was in the

meantime crushed that Lana was taken yet again by some guy he hardly knew, but at least this time it wasn't Lex, he could

tell just by appearance, Logan was a good person. And he didn't want to ruin Lana and Logan's happiness. He just didn't do that

to people try and split them up like his current friends Lacy and her brother were trying to do. As he overheard

his friend's plotting last night with his superhearing Clark had sighed. He was really growing tired of his current friends.

They were starting to be bad people. At first they had seemed cool. Clark liked Riley, Daniel and Logan. He hoped to become

friends with them on this trip. Clark sensed that the three young adults he met were different just like him. Little did

he know just how alike they were to him. Haylie nodded at Logan's request to stay away from Ed Spender. She stuck close

to Logan and Clark and Riley and Daniel for most of the night. She felt uncomfortable when she noticed Ed kept staring at

her and Riley. Haylie also noticed that Clark rarely spent any time with his current friends at the party. He spent most

of his time getting to know new people, and hanging out with her and her friends. She sensed that Clark didn't like his

Current buddies. Then why was he still sharing a Mansion with them? she wondered.

Riley felt distinctly sick when she noted Spender walking toward her yet again. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Fine..." muttered Riley and looked at Daniel, silently telling him to please watch her back. Spender led Riley to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"I missed you," Spender grinned.

Riley folded her arms. "You really think you can pull anything off? I'm not taking a drink or food from you. You can't stick me with a syringe again. I told you after the last time that if you ever came near me again, I would kill you. Stay away from me and my family."

"Oh, Riles, you don't mean that. You know you missed me. I'll be seeing you around... oh and your friend Haylie, too." Spender left the kitchen and Riley ran to the bathroom as unwanted memories made her distinctly ill. She sat on the floor of the restroom shaking until Daniel came inside, looking for her.

Daniel watched Riley's back carefully and excused himself from the company of his friends. He watched Riley and Ed carefully

while pretending to be sampling the food out on the table. He ate the chicken wings hungrily and watched them. If Ed

did anything to his girl and made her uncomfortable in anyway, Ed would pay.

Clark began to talk to Lana "So, Haylie, that's quite a big plate of food you got there. You usually don't eat that

much". he looked at Lana and noticed there was something different about her. She was unusually happy.

Haylie looked at Logan wondering if it was okay to tell Clark he was after all, a friend. Logan nodded . Haylie looked

at Clark "Me and Logan are going to have a baby".

Clark's eyes went wide. Her being with Logan was a surprise but Lana to be expecting a little one? That seemed unreal.

"Who's is it?" he wanted to know. He knew that this could be Lex's.

Haylie "I'm sure it's Logan's. I'm not that too far in the pregnancy and I'm only a few weeks pregnant". Haylie tried the food

which was delicious. She had a platefull of chicken strips, mashed potatoes and strawberries.

Riley walked out of the bathroom and not feeling up to talking to anyone else, she went upstairs to the room she was sharing with Daniel. She laid down on the bed and wondered what she should do about Spender.

sharing with Daniel. She laid down on the bed and wondered what she should do about Spender.

Daniel went upstairs to go check on Riley. He had just gotten through talking to his parents. He was worried about Riley

and he had a bad feeling about Edward and his friends being here. He opened the door "Riley, you okay?"

"I just never wanted to see him again," muttered Riley. She wondered if Daniel knew.

Daniel knew who she meant, but he had no idea what Edward had done to Riley. "And, why's that?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Riley, what did he do to you?" he sat near her and held her hand.

Riley looked away. "He's the reason why I had to leave for New York. He stalked me for about two years, Dan. He... he even raped me. I had never been unable to fight back. He drugged me and then," Riley broke off as she burst into tears again. She had never wanted to relive this.

Daniel hugged Riley to him feeling her tremble and cry in his arms. Inside he seethed. Edward raped his girl? The punk

was going down the next time Daniel seen him. They were in a remote place and not at work so Daniel couldn't lose his job

if he finished him off while they were on vacation. "Edward is gonna pay", Daniel said in a cold voice. It was clear he

was angry.

"Daniel, no!" exlaimed Riley, her voice still shaking. "Skinner and I didn't tell you before because we both knew how angry you'd get! You'll go to jail if you do anything to him, Daniel. He's too important to the government for someone to not notice if he turns up missing!"

"But if we don't do something about him he could go after you again or Haylie and she's pregnant! Riley, we can't

risk it. Someone else will get hurt, if we let him get away with it". Daniel scoffed angry at Edward. He wanted to take

a punch at him so bad.

"Daniel, you can't become a killer for someone like that! He's not worth it. He's nothing." Though she wasn't finished speaking, Riley burst into tears again.

Daniel sighed. "Then what are we going to do Riley? We cant just stand back and watch innocent lives get hurt.Like Haylie and

Clark". Daniel pointed out. "Couldn't you tell he didn't fit in with his current friends? He hung out with us most of the

night. He's so different from them. I get this feeling he's more like us".

"Clark is an alien, there's no doubt. I think he's from a planet different where our ancestors were from. We can handle Spender when the time comes. Daniel, I couldn't handle it if I lost you."

"You won't lose me", said Daniel and he hugged Riley closer.

Clark in the meantime was busy reading a book. He loved astronomy and everything about where he was originally from. The more

he studied about the universe, the more he could find out about his home planet.

"Yo. Kent", said Edward.lacy and her brother stood near him glaring at Clark. Clark glanced up "What's happenin?"

"Why didn't you hang with us earlier, Kent? You hung out alot with those geeks back there". said Ed. "You growin tired

of us?"

"No, its not that at all", Clark said. "i was just trying to get to know them". Ed brought out a gun. "If your with them,

your against us". he fired a gun twice at Clark.

Clark surprised, stumbled backward on the floor the familiar sickness overcoming him. He had been shot with Kryptonite

bullets again! Only this time his dad wasn't there to save him.

Logan went for a walk a few minutes later and smelled blood. His senses were heightened because of his alien heritage. He decided to check in on Lacy and her crew. He saw Clark twitching on the floor, the other three no where to be found. Logan raced inside, grabbed Clark and brought him to the Langly's home.

Clark laid still twitching on the couch that Logan laid him in. His hand was held to his

chest in great deal of pain and his eyes were closed. Haylie and the others had now

approached the livingroom having finished dinner and Logan told them what happened. Haylie

saw Clark and panicked "Oh no, Clark!" she immediately rushed to his side and lifted his arm

he had been shot with krytonite bullets! Haylie looked at the others "He needs medical

help right away. Clark's been shot with kryptonite bullets, if we don't get them out soon,

he will die". her voice cracked as she said that "He's an alien just like some of you are,

only different". Even though her and Clark were no longer an item, Haylie still cared for

him as a friend.

"Move out of the way," said the authoritive voice of Renee Knight Langly. She and Scully came into the living room with medical supplies.

"We'll take care of it," smiled Scully.

Haylie nodded and had began to cry. Clark didn't deserve to be shot. He always did his best

to try to help others and this was the thanks he got. Why did Clark keep being good to others

even when they did him terrible? "Because I believe in them Lana.People can change, for the

better". he once said. Haylie wanted to believe people could change just like Clark. Problem was, she just

couldn't.

Clark's eyes fluttered open and he noticed the people around him the two women standing

over him. One was a redhead who was pretty the other a blonde who was a cutie. He began to moan

as they operated on him.

Haylie "Clark, talk to us, who shot you?" she asked. Clark tried to talk but it hurt. "It was

Edward.Lacy, her brother and Edward turned on me. They thought I didn't want to hang out with

them anymore". Clark tried not to move to much, he didn't want to mess the two doctors

up.

"Don't talk, Clark," said Renee. "You'll need your strength once we get these out." It took she and Scully about 15 minutes to remove the bullets and clean Clark's wounds.

Riley clenched her fist and quietly snuck out the back door. Edward was not going to get away with this.

Clark nodded and stayed quiet. After they finished operating on him, to Renee and Scully's surprise,

CLark's skin begin to heal itself quickly leaving no scars or bruises where the wound once

was. Clark slowly sat up, then regretted as he did so and got dizzyheaded. He wanted to stop

Edward before he hurted someone else.

Daniel followed Riley outside and saw that she was mad. "You see Riley, we should have

stopped him. Now Clark has gotten hurt. What do we do now?" he glanced back over at

their new friend.

Riley clenched her fist. "Don't guilt trip me, Daniel!"

Daniel sighed at Riley biting his head off. He was only trying to prove a point, not to guilt

trip her. "okay, fine. " was all he grumbled and walked towards to where Logan, Haylie,

and Clark. If Riley was in a terrible mood, now was not the time to be around her. He sighed

again.

Riley watched Daniel walk inside. She felt bad for snapping at him, but he couldn't be there to see what she was going to do. She made sure that her pistol was in her jacket and walked next door.

Edward and his buddies were hanging out and talking figuring out what to do with themselves now that Clark was supposedly

dead in the backyard. Little did he know, his neighbors the Langly's saved his life and he was now with them. They were

playing cards and drinking beer when the doorbell rang. Who could interrupt them at this hour? Edward went to the door and

answered it, "Riley, what a surprise, what do you want?" he looked at her. She looked ticked off about something.

Riley folded her arms. "Can I talk to you alone, Ed?" She asked sweetly. Lacy and Larry looked up. As Riley and Edward walked inside, Lacy spoke up. "Looks like Ed is going to get what he wants.

Edward looked at Riley then grinned back at his friends. "Yeah sure, Let's go outback to where the patio is". He led

Riley to the patio so that they could be alone. "So, what's up?" he asked sitting down in an iron chair.

Clark woke up not long after his surgery in the Langly home. When he woke up, he was in oen of the beds in the mansion, his clothes had been laid on the chair next to his bed, and he was in gown of some sort. Kinda like a hospital gown.

His head still swam and he felt a bit dizzy but that was the effects from the green kryptonite. Clark didn't know who found

him or who saved him, but he was forever gratefull.

Haylie looked at him. Her, Logan and Daniel waited by his bedside for him to wake up. "Clark, your okay you had me worried

there"

"Where am I?" asked Clark groggily.

Logan answered Clark, "You're at Riley's parent's house. Her mom and Daniel's grandmother saved you, man. You had us worried."

Riley kept up her sweet facade. "I've decided to rethink your offer. However there is one condition."

Clark "Oh, I see". it was all coming back to him now. The visions of green Kryptonite was still in his mind, playing tricks on him. Clark sat up, trying to correct his vision.

Edward crossed his arms "Oh really? and why should I believe you? Your in love with Daniel".

"Maybe so. The condition is that you can't hurt Daniel or anyone next door ever again. Are we agreed?" Riley folded her arms.

Edward thought about it for a long moment. "I suppose so. So, what do you wanna do?" he asked her casually. He thought

something was fishy. Riley wouldn't cheat on Daniel, would she?

Daniel saw Riley over at their neighbors house. He was confused. what was she doing there?! Fuming, he went outside and

caught Riley and Edward kissing. Daniel was confused he thought him and Riley was a couple. Or we're they even a couple

at all? Still fuming he went upstairs to be alone. He knew he made Riley feel bad but did he make her feel bad enough to cheat.

Daniel stayed upstairs throughout the evening. He didn't even come down for the evenings meal.

Riley broke apart her and Edward's fake kiss at gunpoint. "Now, Edward, you're going to tell me what you're doing here or else I am going to kill you." Riley was scared to death to be confronting the one person that had ever overpowered her, but she managed to cover it up.

Edward looked at the gun "I'm here to start fresh here with you, and that Haylie girl once Clark and Daniel's out of the picture.

oh and your friend Logan to". he said blankly.

At that moment, Lacy and Larry burst in. Larry had a gun, which he pulled on Riley. The two were in a deadlock, each knowing that if the other pulled the trigger, two people would die.

Wearing a green silk tank top and her brown hair put up, Lacy frowned at Riley. "Why are you starting trouble with us?

we're minding our own business!" she snapped at Riley.

"You shot Clark Kent!" yelled Riley in outrage. "That's sure not minding your own business! And Edward just admitted why he was here and that's to kill people off!"

Lacy shot Edward a glare "You told her?! How could you?! Now everything will screw up!" Lacy yelled obviously ticked at her

cousin Edward.

"Hey, she had a gun pointed at me!" he said.

While Lacy and Edward argued, Riley and Larry did the same thing. "Come on, Larry, you won't shoot me."

"Really?" asked Larry, eyeing her.

Riley smirked. "You want me too much." While Larry took a second to process that, Riley took her gun off Edward and shot Larry in both the knee caps.

"You can't come in here just shooting at anyone you want!" yelled Lacy at Riley. She then Screamed as Riley shot her brother.

"That's my brother your shooting!

Edward watched gleefuly, he wanted to see them catfight.

"You shot my friend. Now, Lacy, if you don't want to get shot, I suggest you listen to what I say."

Lacy sat down with Edward "What do you want, Riley?" she asked in a bad mood. She kept looking at her brother injured on the

ground.

Riley kept her gun hand steady. "I want you to leave all of us alone."

Logan, outside, had seen everything and rushed upstairs and banged on Daniel's door. "DANIEL GET OUT HERE! We have to help Riley! She's going after Edward and Lacy and Larry on her own!"

Lacy looked at the gun but tried not to be scared of Riley. The girl was upset that they had shot Clark and wasn't backing

down that easily. "We won't leave you alone not when we have a mission to accomplish". she glared at Riley.

Daniel grabbed his gun and followed Logan outside. As much as he was upset right now, Daniel didn't want anything to happen

to Riley.

"What mission?" demanded Riley.

"To kill every single one of you aliens including Clark and that stupid Haylie girl. Because your all in the way of us trying

to take over the world!" Lacy said sneering.

Logan and Daniel walked into the house. The others were too busy talking to notice. Daniel walked in "What's going on here?"

he asked, arms crossed.

Lacy using this moment grabbed Daniel and held him in a hostage position. "Since you shot my brother, I shall do the same

to Daniel". Daniel gulped and looked at Riley.

Riley glared at Lacy and struggled trying to get out of Edward's grip. Logan glared as well and pulled out his gun and shoved it into Lacy's back. "Shoot Daniel and you're dead."

Lacy jumped at the sound of Logan's voice and her hands trembled and she accidently pulled the trigger shooting Daniel.

Daniel's eyes went wide, and he collapsed to the ground.

"DANIEL!" screamed both Riley and Logan. Riley struggled with Edward and managed to break free from his grasp and rush to Daniel's side. Logan, meanwhile, grabbed Lacy, broke her gun arm and unloaded her gun, putting the bullets in his pocket.

Riley tossed Logan her cell phone and he called 911. "Daniel?" Riley whispered leaning in close to him. She held his hand. "The ambulance will be here soon, ok? Just hold on."

Daniel was unresponsive when Riley was talking to him. He heard her voice and everything she said, but the pain he

suffered was too great. Daniel's eyes remained closed . As Daniel was in pain, he didn't want to leave like this. Not until he knew him and Riley was okay.

After he hung up the phone, Logan arrested all three Lacy, her brother Larry, and Edward. Then he said "Now, your both are

going to jail after trying to kill two people. Two innocent people. Your not getting to Haylie", Logan said glaring at Edward.

"You three just better hope Daniel makes it".

It was at that moment that another gunshot rang out in the house, and Gene, Edward's twin brother came running down the stairs, just as Logan fell to the ground. "Grab Riley and let's go!" yelled Gene.

Gene Spencer and Edward Spencer had grown up apart and just recently found each other. They were unusally a like in all ways and psycially it was impossible to tell them apart.

Riley, while everyone was a little distracted, used her speed dial to call Scully and then turned to face Edward and Gene.

Edward grinned just as his brother came down stairs. His brother sure knew when to come and help them. This time they

would succeed in their victory. Stepping over the forms of Daniel and Logan, Edward came towards Riley hearing her talk to

Scully. He grabbed her and she screamed dropping the cell phone. Riley put up a fight but Edward overpowered her. "You scream,

and we'll finish Daniel and Logan off." Lacy had another gun trained on Logan and Daniel showing Riley they meant business.

All of them left, along with Riley.

"We've got to find a new place to hide. Their parents will be after us next", hissed Lacy to her friends.

Edward "Your right, we can't run into them.

"They're going to find you and kill you," Riley added, somewhat unhelpfully.

Gene grinned. "She's fiesty."

The Mulders, Byers, Langly's and Frohike rushed over, an ambulance with them. Scully did what she could to help the EMTs on the way. Logan, luckily, only got shot in the shoulder; Daniel would take a little longer to heal. Scully did as much as she could to help Daniel and left Logan in the capable hands of Renee Langly, who once she hit her thirties, went back to school and earned yet another degree in medicine and surgery.

Melissa when finding out the news about Daniel, began to start crying. Her son had been shot! She silently seethed hating

those that shot him. They would have to pay. Melissa leans into Byers sobbing in his shoulder as they wait in the waiting

room.

Edward grinned back at his brother "Yeah, that's why I've always liked her. She is fiesty". He picked Riley up grasping

her tighter in his arms making sure they didn't lose her.

Scully came out a few hours later. "He's in a coma, in the ICU, but he should be fine in a few days. Logan bounced right back, though."

Haylie arrived to the Hospital along with Daniel's parents. When Logan came out of the Emergency room, his shoulder

was bandaged up real good and he walked out looking totally fine. "Logan! I was so worried!" Haylie hugged him close

to her. She was glad he was going to be okay.

Feeling alot better, Clark had followed the Mulders to the Hospital by riding with them. He couldn't see Riley anywhere and

Logan was injured. He walked over to Logan "Hey man, what happened?"

Logan held Haylie's hand as he replied, "Riley went to get Edward for shooting you. They... they took her. Daniel is in the ICU. I'm going after them."

Clark frowned upon hearing Logan say that he was going after them. "Not alone your not. Listen, Let me go with you. I can

help defeat them and help you save Riley. If you go alone, you'll be outnumbered and you might wanna bring other backup help

to." he said meaning Melissa and Renee who had training in helping bad guys and were younger.

Edward carried Riley inside an old abandoned building where they kept the big massive giant sized black hands to hold their

captive prisoners in. It would take days before anyone would find their victims. Edward reached the first hand and signaled

his brother to open it. Gene opened it and watched as Edward placed Riley inside. Riley faught struggling to break free.

Gene pressed the button and the hand began to tighten around Riley's waist tighter until she could barely move. Then

grinning Gene pressed the up button. The hand then moved high up in the air. "There, she shouldn't move for awhile. Let's

go get Haylie". he grinned at his brother.

"But I wanna play," pouted Edward. "She's given me a lot of trouble over the years. Haven't been sleeping well thinking about this day."

Riley rolled her eyes, wishing that they would leave so that she could use her powers and try to free herself.

Logan shook his head. "Melissa can't come. She's too vulnerable and she'll want to stay with Dan. Renee, possibly, but only because she's the only person with a full grasp on her powers. It's too dangerous for anyone else to come. Especially you, Clark. They know your weakness. You're a liability." Logan knew he was being harsh, but he also knew that he couldn't risk any other member of his family getting hurt by the Spencers.

Clark only sighed. He was just trying to be helpfull. "Look, you've only seen my weakness. I can save people. I've been

doing it all over Smallville and Metropolis. Just because Superman has a weakness, doesn't make me a liability." to prove

his point to Logan, he changed into his Superman suit, dissapeared in a flash, then came right back holding a metal pole

he had gotten somewhere. "I can do this". he demonstrated and bended the metal in half in front of Logan. "As for the Meteor

rocks, I can solve that problem to." opening his costume just a little, he showed Logan there was a lead suit behind his

Superman suit. "With this suit on, the rocks would effect me less". he went outside and showed them what he could do

with a truck. He lifted it with just one hand.

Melissa meanwhile upstairst sat near Dan. She was crying as her son laid there. "Dan, you have to wake up. YOu have people

who love you and want to see you well", she turned to Byers who comforted her and pulled her into his lap.

Logan Frohike rarely got into a bad mood. However, with one of his best friends in the ICU and the other taken hostage by men who would do God only knows what to her, he was a bit irritated. "Superman? A bit cocky aren't we?" Logan turned and walked out to the parking lot.

Riley sighed in relief when Edward finally left the room. Her mother had been teaching her to use her powers and so far, Riley was the strongest of the three. She closed her eyes and sent Daniel and Logan a mental image of where she was. She also entered Daniel's mind and told her that she loved him and that he needed to wake up for her.

Clark groaned. It wasn't going to be easy trying to be friends with Logan Frohike. Why did he have it against him anyway?

Clark never done nothing to the guy. He finally gave up and decided not to help Logan out. He could use his good elsewhere.

Maybe after this whole mess was sorted out, he would go back to Smallville. He just felt like he didn't fit in at all here.

Haylie saw Clark feeling down as Logan had walked off being absolutely rude to him. She walked over to Clark.

"Don't take it personal Clark. Logan is just having a bad day. He'll come around". she winked at Clark and followed Logan

to have a talk with him.

Once she was alone with Logan she grabbed his shoulder. "What has gotten into you? You have been rude to Clark all day long!  
He just only wants to help, now he might not want to help at all". she said watching Clark silently walk off.

"I don't need help! I just need to go." Logan hugged Haylie. "Be safe."

Clark walked back into the Langly home and sat down on the sofa and sulked. He wanted to help Logan save Riley and to defeat

their neighbors. But if he wasn't wanted, then he wasn't going to go where he wasn't wanted.

Haylie joined him inside "So thats it. Clark Kent just gives up on helping someone?" she asked approaching him.

Clark looked her "You heard him, Lana. Logan doesn't like me and doesn't want my help. He relaxed on the couch after getting

a soda out of the fridge.

Riley, meanwhile, as soon as she was alone, focused on escaping. She used her powers to force the hand to part and drop her. Landing easily on the ground, Riley stood up straight and began to look for a way out.

Meanwhile, Melissa came back into the room to watch over Daniel. Seeing her son lay helplessly there wasn't like him at

all. Daniel was in more ways just like his father. He could bounce right back from nearly being killed, and Daniel was strong

just like his father to. Melissa looked like she hadn't slept in the last few days. She felt bad for Renee and Langly who's

daughter was reportedly missing. She kept watching Daniel and yawned until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a coffee

mug was offered to her Melissa looked up Byers was looking at her with concern.

"He'll pull through," said Byers, handing Melissa the coffee.

Melissa took the cup of coffee and sighed "I know. I just don't like seeing him like this. So weak and vulnerable. Daniel is more like you stubborn and strong as an ox". she took a sip of coffee. "I keep telling myself he will pull through, but even I have my doubts."

"He's going to make it," Byers repeated firmly.

Riley wandered aimlessly around Edward and Gene's hideout, trying to find an exit. She folded her arms after a while and decided that if she didn't find one in the next five minutes, she would make her own. Wincing as she felt a strange vibe, Riley leaned against the wall. She knew that something was wrong with Daniel. Taking a breath, she decided it was time for a little experiment. Riley closed her eyes and mentally healed Daniel, causing him to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. Edward was right in front of her.

Melissa had been talking to Byers and her mother when Daniel woke up. "Mom? what happened? Where's Riley?" he asked. Melissa

went over to Daniel "My baby's awake". she held his hand and looked at Byers.

Edward smirked upon seeing Riley freak out in front of him. "I don't know how you managed to escape, but your going back

in the hand along with your friend Haylie".

Haylie struggled as Gene carried her picked up in his muscular arms. "Put me down! Logan's going to kick your a...!" Haylie

tried to struggle, but Gene wouldn't have none of it. He had a hand ready for her and opened, he set her in it. It began closing as he had

the control devices on automactic. Haylie screamed as the hand tightened and began moving high up. Edward dragged Riley

back over to the hand that she escaped from and this time made this one even tighter on her.

Both guys grinned in triumph as they played around with their toy hands and prisoner girls. "Now it's play time", said Gene

grinning at his brother. His brother laughed "And no one can find us!" they made the hands go up and then down causing the

girls to get dizzy.

Riley Langly did not get angry easily. However, when the Spencer twins started to mess with her, and especially Haylie, who was pregnant, Riley was furious. She lost her temper and a beam of light filled the room and suddenly Edward and Gene were unconscious.

Haylie felt so dizzy, when she saw the beautiful beam of light that filled the room. It was so pretty no words could

describe it. Then Haylie passed out. Before she did, the only thing she could think of was their baby and was it alright.

She hoped it survived since it was half-alien. Clark Kent then arrived wondering what was going on "Lana!" he had heard

her desperate cries for help.

Riley caught Haylie just as she fell from the hand that held her. Riley winced, she had hurt her ankle during her fall. "WE'RE IN HERE, CLARK!" yelled Riley. It surprised her when Logan burst through the door.

Clark rushed inside . He didn't care if Logan would be mad at him for coming anyway. If Lana was in danger, then she needed

him and that was that. He wasn't about to let any harm come to her not when the Spencer twins was involved. Lana was his friend

even though she was no longer his lover and he would do anything to protect her. He decided to make sure she was okay and she

was, then he let Logan help carry his girlfriend out. Clark turned to Riley and saw she had somehow hurt her ankle. He then

scooped her up in his arms then he examined her leg with his x-ray vision "Not broken, just sprained. Stay off of it awhile".

"What about Haylie's baby?" asked Riley. Clark x-rayed in on Haylie too and found the baby moving as normal. "Baby is fine

to". he said smiling.

Haylie looked up to find Logan coming towards her. "Logan", she breathed out . She was so glad to see him.

"Hey, baby," said Logan kissing Haylie and picking her up.

"Wait, wait!" exclaimed Riley, trying to wriggle away from Clark, but found him way too strong. "Stupid... man.. of steel..." she muttered and then gave up. "Anyway, we need a place to hold the Spencer's until the cops get here. Hands, anyone?"

Clark, Haylie, Logan and Riley all four raised their hands. "I say its Unaminus", said Haylie to Riley grinning. "Put them

in the hands until the cops show up is a brilliant idea. We could leave them hanging just like they left us". Haylie had a

hint of Evil in her voice to try to scare Gene and Edward.

Both guys shouted no over and over. But Clark and Logan heard neither of their cries for help and put them in the hands.

And they made sure they cannot escape.

"Let's all get out of here", said Clark and they helped Haylie and Riley escape and headed towards the hospital.

Logan, after Riley and Haylie were admitted for check ups, apologized to Clark. "I underestimated you," he admitted. "Thanks for the help."

Riley snuck out of her room and into Daniel's, regardless of the fact that her ankle hurt badly. "Daniel?" she asked, seeing him alone in the room.

Clark was surprised to hear Logan's apology. "That's okay, besides, you were in a bad mood was what Lana said". clark seemed

to not be the type to hold grudges.

Daniel looked towards the doorway. "Riley, its good to see you". his face looked pale, but he was awake and eating.And he

was sporting a beard on the lower part of his chin.

"Love the beard," smiled Riley. She walked over and sat on the bed.

Daniel looked at Riley. "It's coming off once I get out of here. Why come your not with Edward? I saw that kiss you gave

him". Daniel sounded hurt.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I was using Edward so that he wouldn't kill you! I love you, you moron!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "How could you think that I would EVER be with him?" Riley shook her head and walked out, sounding just as hurt as Daniel had.

Daniel sighed. Couldn't things ever be normal around him and Riley? "RILEY,WAIT, COME BACK!" Daniel shouted hoping he yelled

loud enough. When she returned, he sighed then said "Told you I was terrible around women.Riley, I didn't know that you

did it to protect me. I just assumed you had a thing for him since I caught you two kissing. I didn't know the reason why

you were doing that. Had you told me, I wouldn't have thought otherwise. Admit it, you wouldn't want me kissing another

girl". he pointed out.

"You should know that I would never hurt you."

"I know. I overreacted, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Daniel pouted wanting Riley to forgive him. He had been stuck

in the hospital for two days all he wanted was his girlfriend cuddled up next to him.

"Don't I always?" replied Riley as she sat down on Daniel's bed. "So... how was the coma?" she asked jokingly.

"It was long, boring and dull. A bit like sleeping but longer. Was that you who healed me?" he suspected that Riley was

the one who pulled him out of it but he couldn't see how or why she'd do it.

Riley nodded. "I sent you a mental healing... I didn't know if it would work, but I'm glad it did."

Daniel smiled he loved that Riley loved him so much that she would heal him from almost anything. It felt great

having a great girl like her to care about him he just hoped he would never screw their relationship up "When are we

going to have a real vacation? I was wanting us to spend quality time together before the Spencer twins showed up".

"We'll have a vacation now that their gone", replied Riley and began making out with Daniel

Once they arrived at the Langly home. Clark had sighed. He hated to leave, but he really should get back to Smallville and Metropolis. Both towns needed him there , but who would he have to come home to? There was an empty Farmhouse. With Dad being gone, and his mother in Washington as Senator there, Clark would be very lonely. And he sure would miss having Chloe bug him every single day and he sure would miss Lois who was a pain in the butt, but also a good friend to him. He scratched his head as everyone gathered around to eat supper. He smiled over at Logan and Haylie glad Lana could be happy with someone. But did the Langly's really wanted another mouth to feed? Clark got lost in his thoughts.

Riley and Daniel finally emerged from Daniel's room in time for dessert. When Renee brought Clark his plate, she mentioned that he could stay as long as he wanted.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" Clark tried the dessert and looked at everyone to see what they had said.

"You're staying!" exclaimed Riley. "You can help me annoy Logan!"

Clark laughed and said "Alright. I just want to make sure its okay with your folks and Logan first". he then added

"I don't want to be a threat or a burden to anyone".

Renee smirked looking at Logan. "Logan is has a bit of a temper but he doesn't make the rules here. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Logan nodded and smiled at Clark.

Clark smiled in return. It felt so good to finally have some friends who wanted to be friends with him back and not use him.  
Right now in Smallville, the only friend he had there was Lois. In which, he planned on revisiting her sometime and to invite her here. Lately, Clark had been developing deep feelings for Lois, just like he had with Lana earlier.

He said "Thanks Riley, that means alot that you all want me here. " then he sat closer to Logan so he could talk to him.  
"I'm really glad that you and Lana are together. And I want to set something straight here. I'm not planning on stealing Lana away from you. What we had is now in the past, and I just want her to be happy with you. I'm just glad she's not with Lex anymore. That marriage was doomed to fail from the start". he said seriously.

Haylie looked at Clark and knew what he meant. He had been right all along she didn't love Lex at all. A part of her would

always care for Clark but they couldn't be together now. Logan was the one who mattered to her the most and their baby.

"I know that," replied Logan. "Good to have you here, man," he said, clapping Clark on the shoulder.

9 months later...

Haylie got up from the couch.It was getting harder and harder to get up from the couch and bed each morning. When Logan

was there, he often helped her get up. She was in her 9th month of pregnancy and surprisingly, the entire pregnancy went

well. With Logan and the others gone to get something to eat, Haylie tried cleaning up the kitchen. All of a sudden, she felt

sharp pains in her and she then heard something leaking. Looking down, she saw her water had broke.

Haylie was nervous, it was time! she dialed Logan on his cell . Please pick up Logan, she thought.

Logan "Hello?" him and Riley and Daniel and Clark were laughing about something.

Haylie "Logan, my water just broke. It's time".

"I'll be right there!" exclaimed Logan and Haylie heard the sound of a chair or something similar being knocked over.

Five minutes later, Haylie was shocked when Logan, Riley, Daniel and Clark all rushed inside the apartment. How had they gotten there so fast? Minutes later, Logan and Haylie were in a hospital room with the others waiting nervously outside.

Scully examined Haylie closely and then looked up "Yeah, she's in labor. Only a matter of time before the baby comes",

just as she said it, Haylie began to scream the contractions were starting. "Stay with me", Haylie told Logan through gritted

teeth.

Logan nodded and held Haylie's hand the entire time. It was two hours later when the baby finally started to come through.

"I see the head. Keep pushing Haylie, your almost there," encouraged Scully. With a few more pushes, Haylie and Logan's

son came into the world. Scully caught the baby in her arms and smacked its bottom. Instantly, the baby started to cry.

She washed it off with a towel, then put it in a clean one and came over to the parents. "It's a boy, congratualations".

she handed the baby to Haylie.

Haylie held their son in total amazement. Her pregnancy with Lex had failed but the one with Logan didn't and it was like

she'd been given a second chance to be a mom. "He's perfect", said Haylie.

"He's amazing," Logan was breathless. "Can I hold him?" he asked Haylie.

"of course, your his Daddy. Logan, I wanna name him Jonathan Clark Logan". Haylie nervously wondered what Logan would think of that name. She handed him his baby.

Logan smiled. "I like that." Logan didn't think that he had ever been happier.

Meanwhile, the other three were waiting in the lobby. Riley sat down. She had been getting more and more exhausted lately and no one could quite figure out why.

Scully looking exhausted, came out smiling "Haylie's baby is born. It's a boy. You three can go and see her and the baby

now.

Clark and the others followed. He didn't know what to think about Lana being pregnant with someone else's baby. As they

walked into the room, Logan was holding his newborn son and Lana was resting in bed.

"What did you name him Lana?" asked Clark looking at the baby. Haylie looked at Clark "Jonathan Clark Logan. His first name

is named after your dad. Your dad deserves to have a namesake. And Clark his middle name is named after you".

Clark smiled today was really turning out to be great. He knew his father would be proud to have a namesake.

Logan smiled. "Anyone want to hold him?"

Clark spoke up. "I would like to if that is okay, Lana". Lana nodded "Of Course Clark. Logan handed him the baby and Clark held the little baby in his arms. It suddenly brought back memories of when him and lana adopted an abandon baby in Evan's field one night and named him Evan.

"A trip down memory Lane Clark?" Lana asked softly. She had explained earlier to Logan about Evan the little boy they had adopted back when they used to date and she had explained what happened to him.

"Reminds me alot of Evan", Clark got all misty eyed as he held the baby "Hey little fella. My name is Clark I'll be your buddy".

Riley snuck out of the hosptial room after holding Jonathan. She ran to the bathroom and suddenly began to vomit. She was sweating afterwards and vaguely began to wonder what was wrong with her.

After everyone got a chance to hold Jonathan. Haylie held him some more then handed him over to Logan. "I'm tired, I need

some rest. Think you could handle him for awhile?"

"Of course," replied Logan, happy to hold his son.

Clark and Daniel decided to go get themselves and Riley something to eat for Lunch. Daniel was hungry and so was Clark.  
Daniel hoped Riley was okay she didn't look so good right after she held Jonathan and went to the restroom.LIttle did he know,  
his girlfriend would be pregnant next.

"It's odd that Lana has a baby now' said Clark as they got their lunches after they ordered them.

"I agree the same thing with Logan. Now he's got a family to look after, things would be much different for him. He's be responsible for a family the first time. I hope things go well for him. So CLark, what are you going to be doing now that your residing in Washington?" asked Daniel.

Clark sighed "I don't really know. I'll probably do patrolling at night, and work at a local newspaper office since I have a degree in Journalism".

"Good luck man", said Daniel and they took their food upstairs.

"Yeah, there's a great many evil men here in Washington..." muttered Riley to herself. She held Daniel's hand as they walked upstairs and looked at Clark. She had a good feeling about him being there with them, as part of the group.

After eating a quick meal in 5 seconds flat, Clark then began to hear a scream for help. He looked at his friends as much as he wanted to stay with them at the hospital, he always needed to help others first. "I have to go", said Clark getting up quickly he made sure no one was looking, then he zipped fast out the open window of the hospital.

Riley stood up to see where Clark had gone, but got dizzy and had to sit back down. "Dan... I don't feel good..." she said before she passed out.

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes! Riley was passing out! He quickly caught her before she

hit the floor. "Sculy! Riley Fainted!" he yelled hoping to get his grandmother's attention.

A few hours later, Scully came outside to talk to Daniel. "Riley's pregnant, Daniel. There are some complications though. Come in here, where it's private."

Daniel followed his grandmother into the nearby room. Riley pregnant? was he hearing

right? He couldn't believe it. He cleared his throat and kept his voice down"Riley

Pregnant? What kind of complications?" he asked.

"Well, your parents were different types of aliens. Two different species and that's what's causing Riley to get more sick than if she had a normal pregnancy. The species were not supposed to mix."

Daniel didn't like the sound of that. "So what does that suppose to mean? That we can't ever

have any kids?" "what are we suppose to do then?"

"You can... if it all goes well. If not... you're going to have to choose between Riley and the baby," Scully looked at her grandson with tears in her eyes, knowing that if it came to that, it would be the hardest decision Daniel would ever have to make.

Daniel sighed. Then he thought of what he was going to say to his grandmother. He couldn't come up with anything for once. "What am I going to do?" he was clueless for the first time.

"I don't know, sweetie. You may not even have to make a choice. We'll decide if it comes to that," Scully sighed. "Riley's waking up. Do you want to go see her?"

"of course", said Daniel getting up and walking into the hospital room Riley was awake

but she still looked tired. Daniel kissed her lips gently. "How you feeling,Riley?" he

asked.

Riley grasped Daniel's hand as she tried to sit up. "Ok... what's going on?"

Daniel simply sighed as she held his hand in hers. "You mean Scully hasn't told you?" he asked.

Riley shook her head no.

Daniel sighed again wishing he wasn't the one telling her this. "YOur pregnant and the baby is mine. Only their may be some complications during this pregnancy or there maybe not, Scully says that since our parent's were two different kinds of aliens, and that two different aliens aren't suppose to mix that your pregnancy may be very difficult. If it comes to you having complications all during the pregnancy and if something goes wrong, I- I - (his voice is breaking) may have to chose between you and the baby". Daniel had tears in his eyes.

Riley nodded. She held Daniel's hand. "I'm not ready to die yet, so let's not think about it, ok?" she said, her own voice breaking.

Daniel looked at her he knew she was upset too. "But, we have to think about it, Riley.  
We do have several options. I was thinking since we're not suppose to mix, we should just get an abortion. We could always adopt. Riley, I don't want to be in that position of having to chose I just won't take that risk and I know you don't want to die either. The other option is that maybe we shouldn't be together at all. If we weren't together, then you wouldn't be pregnant, and having this baby". Daniel talked about it as if it were some monster growing inside of her. At this point, Daniel was feeling mixed emotions. "look, I'm saying maybe we need to date other people Riley.Like normal people then we could have kids with them". Daniel didn't know if he was doing the right thing or thinking right.  
He was so messed up with emotion.

Riley sat in shock. "I'm pregnant... and I could die, and you want to leave me?" Riley lost control then and began to cry. "How could you do this? Get out."

Daniel looked at her now upset more that he was making her cry. "Riley, I'm sorry I even said that, really I am. It's just I'm in such an emotional mess and I don't know what to do!Please, I don't want us to split and I'm uh sorry". Daniel was getting so worked up he began to have asthma problems. He never told Riley about his astma trouble. Daniel suddenly had trouble breathing and collapsed.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Riley. When she saw he was having trouble breathing, she paged a nurse. Riley began to cry even harder and wondered what possessed Daniel to say such a thing...and why did he collapse?

The nurses came in and put Daniel in a bed next to Riley's. Scully came in and examined him and ran some tests. Daniel came around a bit more groggy as his grandmother stood before Riley. "He has asthma Riley. Whenever he gets upset, real upset, it can cause him to have an asthma attack and say things he don't mean. Also, when Daniel found out the news about you, he just broke down he doesn't know how to handle losing you".

Riley sat crying, not knowing what to do. She was surprised when Logan walked in the door and gave her a huge hug. "Where's Haylie?" asked Riley, worried about her new friend.

"She's hanging out with Clark. Scully called me." Logan glared at Daniel, a little upset about what he said to Riley.

"Leave him alone, Logan."

"He shouldn't have said it!"

"Better he tell me now that he doesn't want to be with me than after I have the baby!" Riley and Logan bickered back and forth like siblings for a little while, until Riley stopped crying.

Daniel finally got around to calming down and now was dissapointed that he let Riley down.  
But he felt like he had to save himself from future heartache. In his apartment sat a heartshaped diamond ring that he kept in a velvet box. Daniel had planned on proposing to Riley sometime this week, but then he found out the horrible news from Scully that there was a possibility he wouldn't have a future with Riley if things went wrong with the pregnancy. Now Daniel didn't know what to do. He guessed they should talk some things out,  
and figure out something like they always do. He turned to Logan and Riley. "I didn't want to break up with you Riley. I had planned to spend my future with you, until Scully told me all the terrible news. I just freaked out, Riley. I didn't want to lose you."

"Who says you'll have to?" Riley looked at Daniel with tears in her eyes. "I'm strong enough to get through this Daniel, and so is our baby."

Daniel walked over to her once the nurses left. "Maybe I should start believing that. Riley, I don't want us over, not ever,

not now I'm sorry if I mentioned it earlier it was just nerves talking. Can you forgive me?" Daniel climbed in next to

her not caring if Logan was in the room.

Riley nodded and rested her head on Daniel's chest. "I feel left out," pouted Logan. Riley sat in Daniel's lap and made room for Logan, who hopped in the bed, laughing. When Scully walked by the room she had to laugh. The three were acting like kids again.

Daniel held Riley and his baby close to him so glad Riley had forgiven him again. He truly didn't deserve someone like

Riley and he was touched that she did truly love him. With Logan on the bed, it looked like they were having a slumber

party like they used to when they were kids. "Hey, if I'd known we were going to have a slumber party, I would have

ordered pizza", joked Daniel. just then his stomach growled as if on cue.

Logan laughed. "I'll go pick up my family and we'll get bring some food." Logan jumped off the bed, glad that he could call Haylie and his new baby boy his family. It felt good.

Haylie watched Clark play with Jonathan and was amazed with Clark's abilities around children. Once again he seemed at

ease. "You seem like an expert around kids, you'll make a woman proud someday, Clark". She watched the two together.

"Babies and children aren't a problem to tend to, they all seem to like me", he said. Suddenly baby Jonathan wet his pants.

Clark felt it making a face.

"What's the matter?" asked Haylie. Clark looked at her "Jonathan just pead." Haylie smiled and handed him a diaper. "Well,

today's your lucky day, Clark. You get to change it".

Logan walked into the door at that moment. "You missed a lot of drama at the hospital," he said, kissing Haylie. "Where's Jon?" he asked, not seeing him.

Haylie smiled as she kissed him back "Clark is changing his diaper like a pro", she smiled more as Clark walked in holding

Jonathan. "He was a real trooper, didn't fuss much as I changed it". Clark noticed Logan "Hi there. Everything ok at the

hospital?"

"Riley's pregnant. Daniel had an asthma attack. They're hungry, so I vote we make it a party." He took Jon from Clark. "You'd like that woudn't you?" he asked, throwing Jonathan up in the air playfully.

Haylie looked at him and listened seeing him throw Jonathan up in the air then she said "Logan, your going to make him

sick!" she said then giggled.

"He likes it!" replied Logan as Jonathan began to giggle.

Haylie just laughed she coudln't scold Logan too much longer. Him and Jonathan were having way too much fun. They then went

to go get two large pizzas and some tea and were at the hospital. Haylie wondered how was Riley doing.

Riley was laying down with her head on Daniel's shoulder. They had spent the last hour talking about what they were going to do, and come up with nothing.

"We're going to be Parents. Wow i never expect that one coming. It's a nice surprise though not that I don't mind". Daniel

smiled at Riley.

Riley smiled. "Yeah..." She cuddled up to Daniel, worried, but trying not to let him see.

Later that evening.  
Daniel looked at his beautiful girlfriend. Riley was right. Both her and the baby was strong, they had to make it through the pregnancy okay. Daniel suddenly got up "I've got a surprise for you, close your eyes okay?" Riley nodded and closed them. Daniel dissapeared for a brief moment and came back with a take out dinner he had ordered for him and Riley at their favorite Italian Restaurant. The one they went to when Riley first came back from New York. He also set up the table nearby with two lit candles, then he closed the blinds to have a more romantic feel. Daniel then turned on some soft romantic rock music Richard Mark's hold on to the nights was playing.

"Okay, you can open them now", said Daniel after putting a no disturb sign on the door. Earlier, Daniel had gone to the apartment to get the engagement ring he had bought for Riley. He hoped she would say yes he felt nervous.

Riley's eyes began to water a little as she said yes. She hugged Daniel and kissed him; she couldn't remember ever being happier.

Daniel smiled happier as he had ever been. He had been so terrified Riley would have said no. And she had the right to, considering that he nearly tried dumping her only hours earlier because he had been so afraid earlier about what could happen. "Riley, I want to make you happy the rest of our lives. I want to be a good dad for our baby. I just hope I can always be there for you and support you".

Riley began to cry as Daniel slipped the ring on finger. She was too overcome to speak, so she just hugged him.

Daniel hugged her back. After staying with her awhile, Daniel had to get back to his apartment and go rest. He hadn't been feeling that well lately. He seemed to be getting cold chills and a very bad cold but he didn't want to lay out of work because he needed to support Riley and the baby that was coming along. Not checking to see who was following him, Daniel got into his car and started it up. Before he backed up, a gun was held against the back of his neck. "Do as I say, and nobody has to get hurt". the gun cocked. Daniel swallowed. He had no choice but to obey.

'Daddy's in trouble,' said a voice inside Riley's head. She jumped and then put a hand on her stomach. Making sure that her hospital door was locked, Riley quickly got dressed and went in the direction where she sensed Daniel.

Daniel felt an urge to cough but he cleared his throat instead "Okay, whatever you want, man I can help you. Where do you

need to go?" Daniel asked trying to sound normal and tried to act as if he wasn't scared. The best thing to do in a situat-

tion like this was to cooperate.

"Drive me to the nearest Bank", said the masked man in a gruff voice. Daniel couldn't see his identity for he wore a black

mask. Daniel started the car feeling a bit dizzyheaded. What if he was in no shape to drive?!

Riley got into her car and drove to the nearest bank, spotting Daniel's car.

Daniel parked the car at the nearest bank "Okay man , this is your stop. I ain't coming in with you. I'm coming down

with something, the flu most likely." Daniel began to shiver his cold chills getting worse. He had been weaving on the road

and felt like he could barely make it to the bank.

"How do I know you won't tell anyone this?" the man asked testing to see if he could trust him. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I'm sick man. How can I tell someone when I'm about to fall asleep?" Daniel asked.

Riley parked her car, turning off the lights and slowly got out. She crept quietly up to Daniel's car, being careful to stay out of sight.

Daniel's head began to spin this man was starting to ache and his chills got worse. The man looked at his condition and knew

he was not in shape of going into the bank "If you tell anyone about me I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got it? I just need

money to support my family. We're having financial issues. My wife has two crying babies and we can't afford to feed or

clothe them". the man said. Then he got out of the car leaving Daniel unharmed.

Renee saw the man walk into the bank armed. She made a quick call to Logan and then rushed to Daniel's car. "Daniel?" she asked opening the door.

Daniel heard her but barely. He felt so tired he could barely keep his eyelids open. "I don't feel so good, Riley". he

then caughed and slumped over. He didn't look too good, either.

Riley muttered a curse word to herself and pushed Daniel over to the passenger seat. She called Scully and told her what had happened. She pulled away just as the squad cars came up to the bank.

Daniel was glad to see that his girlfriend had found him in time. He didn't think he could possibly drive back home right

now. He looked at Riley as she drove he desparately tried to keep warm. As he rested he heard their baby speaking softly

to him.

"Warm up, Daddy," said the baby. Daniel couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl; however, he did feel instantly warm after the baby spoke in his mind.

As he was instantly warmed up, the baby's voice soothed him making him feel better some. Daniel sat up straight and noticed

that Riley was driving over to Scully's Mansion which appeared up ahead of them. Daniel would be glad to see his grand

mother. Daniel kept telling himself he would come see her often, but work often took that chance from him . "Riley, I heard

our baby speak. Did you?" Daniel hoped Riley didn't think he was insane.

Riley nodded. "She's been talking to me since yesterday. I thought I was going crazy, but since you hear it too..."

Daniel nodded in return.Once they reached Scully's mansion, Daniel felt instantly at home. Many times when he was a baby

and sick, he would stay here where his grandmother looked after him. "I don't think I can make it inside", he said and

caughed some more. Color had returned to his face, but he was still sick.

"I'll help you," replied Riley. She opened the passenger door and helped pull Daniel to his feet. Together, they managed to walk up the stairs and itno the living room, where Scully was waiting.

Daniel looked at his grandmother who stood before him. She was beautiful still even though she was older."Hey Grandma",

he said trying to make it sound like it was an actual visit.

"Hey, Dano," replied Scully as she looked him over.

"I don't feel so great Grandma", Daniel then told her what symptoms he had and that he had somehow managed to warm up

before he got there. "It's not the flu, is it?" he asked.

"It looks like it. I'll go pick up some medicine and you should be fine with some rest," Scully replied, grabbing her keys.

Daniel crashed on the couch and groaned. "I can't have the flu. Do you know how far behind I am on Paperwork and other work

in the office? Follmer would have a cow!" Ever since Skinner retired, he had hired assistant director Follmer to take

over his job. Ever since, Follmer had been giving Daniel a hard time.

Riley grinned. "Folmer won't be in the office much longer. There's a rumor going around that he's going to get fired. Now lay down!" she exclaimed.

Daniel did as told since she was his fiance'. He watched as Riley pulled out a extra blanket from the closet and wrapped

it around him lovingly. "Follmer getting fired? By who? Now that's what I'd like to see". he looked at Riley wondering

what it could possibly be that she's grinning about.

"Well, Folmer decided to harrass a female employee at the bureau...and she filmed him and turned him in." Riley's grin got bigger and she hugged Daniel, cuddling up to him to keep him warmer.

Daniel smiled "SO who's going to be our new boss? I hope they will be nice and be able to let me have some days off

to kick back and just relax". Daniel snuggled closer to Riley feeling her warmth.

"A few hours," replied Riley. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved", said Daniel "Any chance we could get some taco bell food out here? I'm hungry for some mexican food!"

Riley smiled. "Scully got it covered." She held up a bag stuffed with tacos and nachos.

"She's the best grandma in the world", replied Daniel as he grabbed the bag and began to eat hungrily he tossed Riley

the other half knowing she'd be hungry.

Laughing, Riley began to eat. She kept a close eye on Daniel, still worried about him, even though he looked better today.

"You know, I could get used to this being happy all the time", he said as he ate his tacos. "Ever since I've been with

you, I've been a happier person."

Riley blushed. "That's good."

Daniel snuggled up to her more. "You know, I'm not going to like this being cooped up in bed. You'll have to entertain

me."

Laughing, Riley said, "You're too sick for me to entertain you the fun way. We'll have to play Backgammon or poker." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Cards sounds good to me but I'd prefer the other way around much better", he winked at her and got out his game of

cards he kept at Scully's.

"Only because I own you at card games," laughed Riley.

"Really? We'll see about that", Daniel shuffled the deck "So what will it be, Poker, or Solitaire?" he looked at

Riley.

"Poker, of course!"

Over the next week, Daniel got well enough to go back to work. He got the surprise of his life when he walked into Folmer's former office to check in and saw Riley sitting in his desk. She grinned at him. "Feeling better?"

Daniel nodded and looked at her surprised. "Riley, What are you doing in here, and in Follmer's desk? Won't he be coming

back?"

"I told you about Follmer's harrasment suit, remember? I was the one he assaulted," replied Riley happily.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Really? So your the new boss?" he asked not believing his ears. How could Riley be the boss

over him?

"Yeah. You're ok with that, right?"

Daniel smiled. "I'm fine with it but what about the X-files? What will I do without my partner around?" Daniel wondered

how will they solve the cases then.

"Now that I'm in a higher position, I can help out even more. Plus, I got you a partner that I think you'll really like."

"Really? who is she?" Daniel asked his eyes perking up.

"She? Eager to get rid of me, Dan? Thanks a lot," replied Riley. "Actually it's..."

"Honey! I'm home!" Logan all but yelled as he walked through the door. "Dude, we FINALLY get to work together!" he said, clapping Daniel on the back.

Daniel stuttered as he tried to speak "No! Absolutely not! In fact, I was hoping we'd still work together". Daniel heard

Logan's voice and was surprised to learn he'd be working with his best friend.

"Hey Man, so your my new partner?"

m)

"Yeah, thanks to our new boss..." He bowed to Riley, who laughed. "The X-files is going to sky rocket now! We've never had someone on our side in power! We'll finally get to finish what our parents started!" Logan was usually very calm, but today, he was the most excited that Daniel or Riley had ever seen him.

"This should get really interesting now that Logan's here" replied Daniel and all three of them laughed. "How is the three of

us going to solve those cases together?" he asked shaking his head jokingly.

"Well, I'll stop you two from making out on the job," began Logan. Riley threw a pencil at him and he laughed.

Logan tried to duck but he wasn't quick enough. Daniel laughed at Riley throwing a pencil at Logan. He knew that

had to hurt. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked getting down to business.

"We try to expose the new conspiracy."

Logan added, "Yeah, remember our friends, the Spencer twins? They were in on it. The only problem is their bosses are after all the aliens currently living on Earth... aka, us. We gotta be careful on this, man. I really don't feel like getting dissected since I just became a dad."

Meanwhile, Haylie had just woken up to feed Jonathan. She changed his diaper, and fed him baby food. She missed Logan

now that he returned to work. She just hoped he'd be careful working on the X-files. Hearing the doorbell ring, Haylie

opened it and panicked when she seen Lex. "lex? what you doing here?"

Logan and Daniel hung out in Riley's new office for a while, trying to figure out what to do.

Daniel suddenly had a plan as they ate chinese food. "I know! Mulder never solved his sister Samantha's case did he?

what if we opened it back up and found out she was still alive?"

Logan shook hishead. "Cancerman told Mulder what happened to her, remember? She was raised with Jeffery Spender and she died in the 70's."

Daniel snorted "Yeah or so he says and we all know from Mulder and Scully that Cancer Man can't be trusted. What if

Cancer Man lied and said Samantha was dead but was keeping her elsewhere? Under a new name, under a new life. And the

fact that Monica was adopted around the same time Samantha dissapeared and they were the same age is unbelievable. I say

it's possible Monica and mulder could be brother and sister". he ate some then added "After all, Monica says she doesn't know

who her real birth parents or brother was". 

Logan shrugged. "Maybe, but how does that help us? The government is after us. We have to figure out what we're going to do."

Daniel suddenly got an idea "I know! We can talk to Monica and get information from her about her child life what she

remembers etc, and then compare it to Samantha's and then we could get grandma to do a Dna test."

Logan sighed. "Daniel, are you not listening to me? The GOVERNMENT is after US. Mulder's sister has NOTHING to do with that. We need to figure out what WE are going to do"  
Riley, meanwhile, had been ignorning both Logan and Daniel and doing something on her computer.

Daniel wanted to groan loudly. Nobody seemed to care about the Samantha case except him. Guess he was on his own on that

one. Well he did work by himself way before Riley or Logan came along. And he was good at solving cases. "Okay. What

should we do? All we can do is be prepared."

Logan closed his eyes, trying to hold his temper in check. Why wasn't Daniel more worried about this? He looked to Riley for help.

"All we can do is cover our ground, Logan. Daniel, as for Samantha's case, we have to downplay it. We can't let anyone know that we're working on it. Okay? Don't mention it outside this room, save for Monica."

Daniel only nodded glad at least Riley was on his side and was willing to work with him. And Daniel didn't want any one else

to know his investigation. Daniel sat down and ate the rest of his chinese food .

Riley winced, placing a hand on her stomach. The baby was acting up again. She grimaced and ran to the restroom.

When Daniel finished his food, he went to go through the drawer of X-files and found Samantha's folder and leafed through

it then he looked over at Logan "There is paperwork for you to fill out and you can help me go through these drawers of X-files,

or you can do that Bulletin board over there". Daniel hoped Logan still wanted to be his partner.

Logan nodded and then he looked up to see pencils still in the ceiling. "Riley's doing?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and grinned "Yeah. I tell you, her being around Mulder and Monica too much is having a very

bad influence on her". Daniel attempted to make a joke.

Logan snorted. "Wonder if I could beat her record..." he attempted to throw a pencil into the ceiling and missed, the eraser landing on his head. "Ow!" he laughed.

Daniel laughed at Logan the site of him throwing a pencil up towards the ceiling was actually funny. "Aw Man, you need

Pencil throwing Lessons! You see, the point has to be sharp enough, and you have to throw it just right." Daniel demonstrated,

and his landed perfectly on the ceiling.

"Bah! You guys just have way too much free time," joked Logan.

Daniel smirked "Don't ya know it. Yeah we do. I wish me and Riley could make out during our free time and we do, but we

had to be extremely careful because of Brad" Daniel made a face he never liked Folmer.

Logan rolled his eyes. "With how much 'alone time' you two have on a daily basis, I'm surprised Riley didn't get pregnant sooner," he joked.

Daniel whacked him with a newspaper he bought earlier. "With a joke like that, I aught to make you do more paperwork!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Logan, rubbing his head. "I only speak the truth... otherwise you wouldn't have that goofy grin 85 percent of the time." Laughing, Logan dodged Daniel's newspaper.

Daniel smiled "THat is true. You always know when to make me laugh and when to cheer me up. That's why I like you as my

best friend. I'm glad we're partners man".

"Me too, man," replied Logan. He started on his paperwork, however, soon he and Daniel got into a pencil throwing contest, which Daniel eventually won.

Daniel laughed "We better stop, the new boss may get onto us", Daniel said laughing as about nearly twenty pencils got

stuck on the ceiling "Poor roof may need to be fixed soon". Daniel smirked while saying that.

"Lex, your suppose to be dead!" gasped Haylie and she fought to keep the door closed. Lex stormed in "Where is Logan?"

Haylie "He's working", Lex "Then your coming with me", he grabbed Haylie's arm.

"Not if I'm here, she isn't", said Clark in his superman suit he had been patrolling Washington and came back hearing

Lana scream.

Logan frowned as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong.

Lana looked at Lex "You have got to move on. I'm with someone else. I'm in love with Logan Frohike. We have a son

together, my life isn't with you anymore".

Lex "I can't believe you divorced me", said Lex sternly he glared at Lana who glared back. Clark stepped into the room

until he was nose to nose to Lex. Logan had made him promise to protect Haylie from Lex if he ever returned. "Get out

now, Lex or I will be forced to remove you. You are tresspassing".

Lex glared at Superman, then at Lana and walked away slamming the door. Haylie sighed glad this visitation was over.

Logan called Haylie, still having the feeling that something was wrong.

Haylie answered the phone as it rang on the second ring. She thought it must be Logan at this hour. At the same time,

she tried to feed Jonathan. "Hello?" she sounded distracted.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Logan, twisting the cap of his pen off.

Haylie felt relieved to hear his warm voice over the phone "Things are okay now, but Logan you guys need to know Lex came

by and tried to kidnap us, but Clark stopped him".

"What? I'm coming home."

Haylie waited for Logan to show up to their apartment. He sounded worried about them over the phone and Haylie couldn't

blame him. Lex had tried pulling another stunt.

"Daniel, I have to go, man. Lex Luthor showed up at mine and Haylie's apartement. I have to go check on her and Jonathan." Logan rushed out of the office, in such a hurry that he forgot his briefcase and jacket.

Haylie put Jonathan down for a nap not long after he had been fed. Then she settled the couch reading a book and waited

for Logan.

Logan knocked on the door before he opened it, hoping not to startle Haylie. "Hey," he said, hugging her. "What happened?"

Haylie sighed before telling him then she looked him in the eyes "Lex made another dramatic visit. He wanted to take me

and Jonathan with him and he refused to accept that me and him were Divorced , and that I had already moved on with you and

Jonathan". Haylie looked worried that Lex might come back.

"I'll take care of it," replied Logan, hugging Haylie to his chest.

Haylie hugged Logan back. It felt so good to have him hold her again. She felt safer somehow once he held her. "Logan,

I was afraid he'd take me away from you".

"Never," said Logan.

Haylie smiled and hugged him tighter "I love you Logan and I want to be with you forever". she laid her head on his

chest.

Logan smiled and held her tighter. He looked to make sure Johnathan was ok.

HAylie looked at him "How long are you staying? We could have lunch together".

"I took the rest of the day off. I'll cook for you," Logan said, looking up.

"You mean you'd take the day off just to be with us? your a great boyfriend!" Haylie gave him a kiss.

"Of course," replied Logan.

Haylie just smiled at him as she held Logan and walked into the kitchen with him, Jonathan made cooing noises.

"I'd like to meet your boss. She must be supercool to let you have a day off just to be with us." Little did Haylie know

it be her friend Riley.

Logan smiled, watching them. "Yeah, it has. Let's go and get your visitor pass, ok?" Logan walked Haylie to the front desk and got her pass with no complications. "I have to run down to the basement and do some work with Daniel. My boss's office is right around the corner. Do you want me to walk you there or can you find it?"

Haylie held Jonathan closer "I think we can manage". she gave Logan a brief kiss on the lips, then tiptoed towards his boss'es

office. On the way there, Haylie suddenly got a headache. It was from the lack of sleep she hadn't been getting. HAylie

knocked.

"It's open!" called Riley. Her new secretary was sick and Riley was just about to drown in paper work.

Haylie walked in Carrying JOnathan. The baby cooed at its surroundings. HAylie surprisingly found Riley at her huge desk

hard at work. Haylie walked closer "Logan didn't tell me his new boss was his best friend". Haylie smiled.

"Haylie!" exclaimed Renee, pleasantly surprised to see a friend. She got up and walked over. "How's it going?"

"Oh nothing much. It was getting boring at home, so I thought I'd come with Logan to his workplace and meet his new boss." Jonathan grabbed a fistfull of Haylie's hair playing with it and cooed.

"It's pretty boring here. I'm glad to have some company. Can I hold him?" asked Riley.

Haylie looked at her son then at Riley "Yeah sure, he's getting to be heavy lately". she said smiling. Haylie then

placed Jonathan in Riley's arms "Oh Look, he likes you already!"

"I think he likes my tummy," laughed Riley. She had been getting bigger and was finally starting to show that she was pregnant. "So what's been going on? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

Haylie sighed she didn't really want to worry Riley about her problems. "It's Lex, he's back. Yesturday he broke into the

apartment and tried to take me and Jonathan again.Men never learn". HAylie rolled her eyes.

"No, they don't," agreed Riley, thinking about her ex-boyfriend. "It's a good thing you have us though. Lex doesn't stand a chance."

"Your right, I am lucky to have the three of you. You'd stick up for me no matter what and keep me and Jonathan safe.  
Haylie was gratefull for her new set of friends.

"Of course."

Haylie looked at her playing with Jonathan. "What are you doing after work? was thinking we could go do some shopping and

I could leave this little guy with his dad".

"That sound amazing. I'd like to get some new clothes for when I get rid of this belly," laughed Riley. Contrary to what Riley though, pregnancy agreed with her; she was positively glowing.

Haylie's headache began to get worse as she winced and put her hand to her forehead. All the problems with Lex had been slowly getting to her. She wished he'd back off.

"Do you want some aspirin?" asked Riley, heading over to her desk with Jonathan.

"Yes, that would be helpful", Haylie took it with a glass of water. "So, what's been going on between you and Daniel?"

"He asked me to marry him," smiled Riley, showing Haylie the ring.

Haylie looked at the ring and smiled back at her "That's great". She did felt proud for her friend but a bit jealous

to. Her first marriage with Lex didn't work out and she didn't know if Logan was going to propose.

Riley smiled even though she really wasn't feeling into it. She was having more complications with the baby, but was scared to tell Daniel because of how he reacted before.

"So have you set a date yet?" asked Haylie.

"We haven't even talked about it. I'm... I don't even really know if he wants to. He tried to break up with me right before he proposed," said Riley, voicing her concern for the first time.

Haylie looked at her friend with concern. "Why? Was he real upset? Sometimes if one is upset, they say things they don't

mean.Clark used to do that to me".

"He was, but I'm just wondering if that could be what he really wants, subconcously or something. Maybe he wants to be with someone with less problems."

Haylie thought about something then she siad "Maybe you should talk to him. Ask him about how he really feels about

getting married and if it's what he really wants. I can see that Daniel loves you alot Riley and that's something you don't

get very often. Real Love. I think he is just scared of what the future holds for the two of you".

"Maybe," shrugged Riley.

Haylie looked at her friend "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure everything will work out".

"I'll try," sighed Riley.

After work, Haylie left Jonathan with Logan and then her and Riley went to the mall, with Haylie driving of course.

"So what are we shopping for?"

"Clothes for me and the baby, and you need more maternity wear!" Haylie said smiling.

"I'm gonna get fat!" moaned Riley, even though she was smiling.

"That's okay when your pregnant. After you have the baby, you will be able to lose it".

"Unless I develop a habit for bon bons," laughed Riley. She stopped suddenly and doubled over in pain, a hand on her stomach.

Haylie eyes went wide "Are you okay? Should I call the Doctor?" Haylie got out her cell.

"I dont know," gasped Riley. After a few minutes, she straightened. "I think I'm ok now."

"Are you sure? We should still try and get you to a doctor". said Haylie.

"It'll be ok," said Riley. She looked to the left as if not sure what she was seeing. "We need to get you out of here though," she added, spotting Lex, coming right at them

Haylie turned and saw Lex with his gun drawn. There was a wild look in his eyes and he was walking fast towards them.

Haylie panicked and they ran towards the elevator and got in.

Lex seeing that he wasn't going to get her this way chose to take the stairs it would lead him to the garage parking lot.

Riley, meanwhile, got out her own gun and called a squad for back up.

Haylie laid her back against the elevator her heart still a pounding. Good thing she gave Jonathan to Logan she thought. She

didn't want him in the middle of this pursuit. Haylie closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

"The squad is on their way," said Riley, putting a comforting arm around Haylie's shoulder.

"Thanks. Looks like Lex is never going to learn to leave me alone. I faked my death for a reason", said Haylie.As the Elevator

moved down.

"Some guys never learn," sighed Riley, remembering her own horrifying experience. "Why is this elevator moving so slow?"

"I don't know. Power failure maybe?" asked Haylie. Then the lights flickered. Haylie grew nervous.

"Maybe." Renee was wearing a look that clearly said, 'Oh, crap.'

Haylie heard the elevator getting slower and slower then it stopped, but the door didn't budge open. The lights went

out. "Oh, No!" said Haylie now frightened "It's Lex! He wants to trap us!"

"It'll be ok. Just stay behind me."

Haylie did as told still trembling. They heard movement around the elevator circling about. "Lana! You can't hide from me!

You don't get away from me that easily!" Haylie looked around frantically wondering where Lex could be. She shivered.

Riley held the door shut, trying to buy some time.

Haylie hid behind Riley scared, She remained quiet. Suddenly the elevator fell again and Haylie screamed.

Riley caught Haylie, holding her steady. They were in the parking garage now. Renee held her gun at the ready, but kept her hand on the button to keep the elevator doors closed. "This won't hold for long. Stay behind, you'll be safe," said Riley.

Haylie was amazed at Riley's heroic actions. She nodded and stayed behind her still scared but she knew that no matter

what, Riley would protect her. They moved into the parking lot garage slowly, Riley walking ahead gun drawn, and Haylie

following close behind her so far so good.

They got to the car with no problem. Riley opened the passenger door for Haylie. "Hurry and get in."

Haylie did as told glancing about around her and got in the passenger seat. She sighed relieved. Now maybe the rest of

the day would go normal.

Riley moved slowly around to the drivers side. The squad cars came inside and the two girls watched as Lex was taken into custody.

Haylie sighed relieved. "I hope Clark is having a better day than I am", she said jokingly. Clark meanwhile hovered over

the Washington streets making sure they were safe. He stopped a few bank robberies, helped a young lady retrieve back her

purse, and stood on top of a water tower catching his breath. The view was wonderful.

Riley smiled. "I'm sure that he's reaping the benefits of being in Washington."

"Yeah and I'm sure he's making sure that everything is safe while touring the town", Haylie said laughing.

"He does too much," said Riley, shaking her head. She was glad that her friend was finally safe from Lex.

Haylie was glad too but she didn't know for how long until Lex got out again. As long as Lionel was alive, Lex would remain

out of jail "I'm hungry, let's go and get some supper".

"Sounds good," said Riley. The two drove to a new Chinese restaurant

Haylie walked inside with Riley smelling the fresh chinese food "Why don't we get the buffet? Unless you'd rather order".

Haylie looked at the menu once they sat down.

"Buffet sounds amazing, since I'm eating for two," laughed Riley. After the girls placed their drink orders, they got up and went to the buffet.

Haylie got a bunch of food to eat, sat down and began eating. "This tastes so good".

Riley agreed and thankfully, the rest of the day was normal for Riley and Haylie.

After eating a good meal Haylie looked up "I say we go catch a movie and get one of those free makeovers at the mall then come back and do our own nails!"

"Sounds good, I've been needing one."

Haylie and Riley had a good time shopping at the mall and went for the free makeovers. Haylie remembered the last time she had this much fun, was when her, Chloe,

and Lois went to the mall together. She missed those times with Chloe and Riley reminded her of Chloe in alot of ways. Smart, Energetic, and a good head on her

shoulders. Only thing that bothered her most of the time was Chloe's obsession with the wall of the weird.

soon, the makeup artists were done with their makeovers. Haylie looked at hers and didn't like what she saw. She looked like a tramp! She exchanged a look with

Riley.

Riley looked at her reflection in disgust. "Uh, guys?" she said, getting the make up artists attention. "This is a no go. We don't like the street walker look."

The Makeover artists looked at one another confused at why these two weren't satisfied. "Then what do you want? asked on.  
Haylie said "Make it look natural, some lipgloss, some blush, a little eyeshadow. Just don't make us look like hookers".

Meanwhile in Smallville, Chloe woke up in a secret lab at Luthorcorp Lab. Lex was beside her leering down on her. "Nice

to see your awake Chloe, we're just running some tests". he sneered.

"Your using me as a lab rat? HElppppppppppppp!" Chloe screamed. She was strapped down to a table.

Riley and Haylie FINALLY got their makeup on in a classy way. Both walked into Riley and Daniel's house, laughing.

Haylie was laughing hard at Riley's joke. She loved her sense of humor. "Riley, I had fun today. I haven't had that much fun

since mine and Lex's divorce."

Lois was at the Daily Planet getting all kinds of scoop and dirt on Lex Luthor by interviewing lots of people who knew him.  
She had found out that he was keeping meteor freaks in a secret lab running tests on them. After typing up info enough to get Lex arrested and to free the meteor freaks, Lois notified the local Sheriff.

"Good!" said Riley. "I think we both needed a day off."

Haylie nodded "We both sure did. Nice apartment. When did you two move in together?" Haylie looked around.

Lois, and the Sheriff stormed into the lab. "He keeps them all locked up in here and doing experiaments". Lois's eyes

dropped open seeing her cousin alive. "That's my cousin in there!" The Sheriff went in "Alright Lex Luthor, your under

arrest for kidnapping", said the Sheriff getting out the handcuffs and cuffing him. "Lois, how did you-" Lex started.

Lois walked up to him giving him a look "Don't you ever mess with my cousin again, got that?" she then proceeded to untie

Chloe.

"A couple months ago," replied Riley.

"That's great that you two have moved in and got engaged that's a big step", Haylie sighs. "I wish Logan would propose to m

me even though I'm surprised that I want to get married again even after what's happened with Lex". she sat on the couch.

"He will. Logan is just... very obsessed with getting timing just right." Riley smiled; she already helped Logan pick out a ring.

Haylie smiled in return Riley just knew the right thing to say. " I guess your right. What all are we going to do tonight?"

"Not see Daniel..."

Haylie raised her eyebrows, thinking that Riley was really acting weird "OKay, if you say so, Riley, but he is your fiance'

and your pregnant with his child. Shouldn't you be glad to see him? You know what, I'm going to take a nice hot bath in

your tub. Is that okay?"

Haylie gave her friend a weird look, then she went into her bathroom filled the tub, and got in. Haylie relaxed with a

book and some candles.

Riley's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She paused. "Yeah, I'm working on it. He'll be dead by tonight and you'll have your precious Riley all to yourself, Ed." Another pause. "Uh huh... ok... bye."

Haylie overheard the entire phone call as she was coming out of the bathroom "Your not the real Riley! You are some clone!

Where is she?" Haylie asked demanding to know.

"Haylie what are you talking about?"

Haylie got frustrated with the clone but she looked and acted so much like her friend. Or was Riley really her friend or

was the clone trying to be friends with her the whole time? Haylie felt so confused. But she hid her confusion with anger.

"I overheard the entire phone call. You told Edward that you were going to kill Daniel so that he could have his precious

Riley all to himself. " Haylie normally wasn't a snoop, but she couldn't help but listen in.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll have to kill you too." Riley pointed and aimed her gun at Haylie.

Meanwhile, the real Riley was an ocean away in England. She was trapped in a luxurious room. It had bars on the window and all the doors were locked. Riley thought she was about to loose her mind. Riley rested her forehead against the window. Her breath caught when she heard the door open.

"Ready to give up on Daniel yet?"

Without looking behind her, Riley threw the nearest object at Edward's head... hard.

Edward surprised at the object that hit him, felt dizzyheaded and collapsed right where he was. Giving Riley the freedom to escape and free herself.

Haylie stared at the clone in disbelief! She had been right all along, but how was Clark and Logan going to believe her?  
They wouldn't! Haylie felt helpless and unable to defend herself. "Please, no, you don't want to do this!" But Riley didn't say a word she cocked the gun and fired.

Clark had been out flying around when he heard Lana's scream for help.He supersped flying fast toward Riley and Daniel's apartment as fast as he could, but he couldn't get there in time. He came in just as Lana had been shot. Clark watched in horror as Lana fainted he sped quickly to her and caught her in his arms. He looked for whoever shot her, but they weren't around. Clark flew fast to the hospital "Hang on, Lana, We're going to the hospital". CLark hoped the shot wasn't that serious. Logan couldn't lose a girlfriend and Jonathan couldn't lose his only mother.

"Edward! This won't work!"

"If Daniel was going to come for you, he would have by now!" snarled Edward Spender, going and grabbing Riley. Even though she struggled, he held her close to him.

After Lana was admitted in the hospital, the Doctors and Nurses saw her right away. Clark called Daniel and Logan to let them know that Haylie was in the hospital. Clark hoped that Logan answered right away. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?" said Logan, picking up on the third ring. He was bouncing Jonathan on his knee and playing poker with Daniel.

Clark sighed "Logan, it's Clark. Something happened to Haylie, she's been shot, and she's been admitted to the hospital". Clark

was upset and dreading to face Logan.

"She what?! By whom?!" Logan passed Jonathan to Daniel and began searching for his keys.

Clark sighed again "Haylie has been shot. I don't know by who since they were gone before I got there. Guess we'll

find out by who when Haylie wakes up. Only she can tell us". Clark's voice shook.

Logan opened the door and saw "Riley" standing there. "Riley? What are you doing?"

Riley looked at Logan. "I need to speak to Daniel alone". Said Riley. She hid the gun she shot Hailey with behind her

back. She was going to wait until Logan left to go to Hailey's side and then try to kill Daniel.

"Oh, my God," Logan said softly. "Why didn't we see it? You're not Riley."

The fake Riley grinned. "Took you way to long to figure that one out. Riley will be so dissapointed. Of course, you won't be able to make it up to her because you'll be dead."

Clark in the meantime, was out patrolling once Haylie had been admitted. He'd be back later on to see how she was doing, but

now, had to go and continue his job. Suddenly his superhearing picked up a familiar conversation. It was Riley, and Logan.

Logan had just found out that she wasn't the real Riley, and the fake Riley was threatening to kill him and Daniel both!

Clark flew fast towards the apartment and flew in just as Riley fired the gun at Logan. Clark flew in front of Logan and

caught the bullet in his palm. "You're not Riley, Where is she?!" Clark kicked the gun out of her hands and bend the gun

in half and tossed it across the room. He then grabbed the fake Riley and lifted her up in the air then slammed her against t

the wall "Where is she?!" Clark repeated adding more force to his voice surprising both Logan and Daniel how tough he

was.

"Gone," replied the clone with a smirk.  
Logan sighed. "You know I could have so handled this"  
"Now's not the time, man," repiled Clark.  
"Fine, Logan mumbled. "Continue."

Clark shook the clone hard enough to scare her out of her wits then spoke louder and more menacing " WHERE IS THE REAL

RILEY? YOU WILL TELL US, OR WE'LL MAKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Clarks eyes had a mean wild look to them and he hoped that scared

her enough to tell them. "Logan, Daniel, get your guns, we may have shoot this one if she doesn't start talking".

Clark was usually against guns, but in this case, it didn't matter. This wasn't the real Riley.

Daniel got his gun out and glared at the Fake Riley "Start talking!" he said and pointed it at her.

The clone smirked. "You can't kill me." She jerked away from Clark with strenght that rivaled his. The clone then jumped out the window, splattering gas everywhere. She took off at a frightening speed.

Clark watched her leave she unbelievably fast like he was maybe faster. He looked at Logan and Daniel."Don't worry bout

me or her, I can handle her. Logan, go be with Haylie, Daniel, go save Riley". Clark took off faster than they both

could blink and raced after the Clone.

Daniel blinked "Man, he is fast. Logan, he's right. You need to be with Haylie. She needs you. Right now, I need to get

on a plane and go get Riley back." Daniel couldn't believe he proposed to a clone and not the real Riley! He had to do it

all over again!

"Better hope Clark gets your ring back!" yelled Logan as he ran out the door, having the same thought as Daniel.

Clark was just thinking about the engagement ring that Daniel had given to the wrong Riley. He had to get that back, he

knew how much it meant to his friend. Clark caught up with the Evil Riley and they got into a big struggle. Clark managed

to get the ring off her and put it in his suit pocket and then punched the fake Riley hard. It knocked her a good feet above

the air, and The fake Riley soon fell off of a cliff into another dimension below. Clark sighed. This was his hardest

enemy to defeat yet. He flew back to the hospital hoping Daniel would find the real Riley.

Daniel took a flight that was available to England. He didn't know what to tell the real Riley once he brought her back

to Washington. Did she know that she had been cloned, and that he was fooled into thinking it was her the whole time?

Daniel couldn't believe he had been tricked! They must have rescued the wrong Riley when they saved both her and Haylie.

Poor Haylie had it rough out of all of them and must think Riley hates her. Haylie had been shot by someone who she thought

was her real friend!

The real Riley would never do that, shoot her friends or fiance' if she claimed to love them. Daniel fell asleep thinking

about his Riley. He hoped he would get there in time, and he hoped she still loved him.

Meanwhile, in England...

Riley gritted her teeth as she tried to pry apart the bars on her window for what must have been the millionth time. Even her alien powers couldn't break it.

"I know your powers. I know what works on you and what doesn't," said Edward from behind her. "Just give it up. Be mine, Riley. Daniel isn't coming for you."

"Yes, he is!" hissed Riley, her resolve finally cracking. Using her mind, she threw Edward back and out of the room. Edward's eyes narrowed. "Bad idea."

Once Daniel landed on the plane in England, he sighed relieved. He was finally here. And he managed to get info on Edward

and Lacy's whereabouts. Once he got off the plane and safe away from the airport, Daniel rented a car and loaded his gun

with special bullets to kill Edward and Lacy with. He hoped he could save Riley from these terrible people. He drove to the

place which looked like a prison, and went inside quietly. He heard Riley and Edward talking so he snuck behind Edward

and said "FBI! put your hands where I can see them, now!" he ordered. 


	2. Surprise EngagmentChloe and Lois arrive

Edward rolled his eyes. "What, Daniel?" he moved slightly out of the way so that Daniel could see that Riley was slightly pregnant. He could also see that she had a black bruise on her cheek, and her eyes were swollen from crying.

Daniel couldn't believe it, Edward raped his girl again! In a fury, he grabbed Edwards coller. "You know what, I was just

gonna arrest you and take you back to jail, but now that I'm thinking about it, it would be much easier just to shoot you!

And leave you here to die!" Daniel growled rage overtaking him. Cocking the gun, he put it to Edwards forehead.

"See, Riley? He's a killer," said Edward. "A coldblooded killer. Why would you want to be with him?"

"It's not as if you don't deserve it," Riley remarked coldly.

"Its because its people like you that cause me to kill! And she's right, you deserve it after all, you raped her twice!"

Daniel without out thinking, fired the gun twice. He fired several more rounds until Edward was slowly bleeding to death

on the floor. Daniel put his gun in his pocket and went over to free Riley he had found the key in Ed's pocket. "Riley",

he said and hugged her.

Riley lost all hold that she'd had on her emotions and started sobbing onto Daniel, almost collapsing.

"It'll all be okay. Let's go back home. There's someone we need to go see in the hospital", on the flight back home,

Daniel told Riley everything including about the alien faking her pregnancy. "She shot Haylie because she knew too much.

Haylie is at the hospital fighting for her life. Logan is with her as we speak." Daniel felt bad that Haylie had gotten

in the crossfire. She wasn't supposed to get hurt.He knew how much Riley liked and respected Haylie.

Riley said nothing during the flight. She kept breaking down into tears every now and then. She held Daniel's hand the entire time, clearly still upset.

Haylie woke up sometime in the Hospital looking around. Her vision wasn't that great and she felt pain all over. Haylie

moved her head in time to see Logan looking at her and talking to her, Haylie couldn't stay long, she knew she had to say

goodbye, to Logan to Jonathan. "Logan", she rasped.

"I'm here, baby," replied Logan. "Daniel and Riley are on their way. They're going to fix you."

Haylie looked at him and just slightly smiled. She held his hand "I won't make it Logan. Too much damage has been done.

Take JOnathan and raise him. I'll know you'll do well", Haylie began to caugh some.

"you'll make it!" said Logan, tears in his eyes.

Haylie looked him in the eyes her own misting over. "I won't Logan. You heard the Doctor. I'm slowly bleeding to

death. The gun shot wound struck several arties. It's serious. I don't want to leave, but its my time".

"No," said Logan, his voice breaking. He laid down beside Haylie and held her tight to his chest. "Come on, you can't leave me. Jonathan needs you. I need you."

Haylie looked into his blue eyes filling with tears. She held him back just as tight. "I love you and Jonathan both. It'll be

okay I'll watch over you two while I'm gone. Tell Clark I said goodbye. I love you, Logan". she then gave him a kiss just

like they shared the first time.

"Haylie, no! You have to hang on!"

Haylie then said in almost a whisper into Logan's ear "I love you, Logan". She took one last look at Logan, then her

eyes closed, and the monitor next to them made beeping sounds then Haylie flatlined. She went limp in his arms.

Logan felt his breath catch. He couldn't scream; he couldn't even cry. He just stopped breathing. Eventually, he got his breath back and he began to sob loudly, pleading with Haylie's body.

Riley and Daniel walked in. Riley sat next to Logan quietly and pulled Haylie into her lap.

Haylie remained limp and lifeless as her body laid limp in Riley's arms. Haylie's soul went out of her body for a moment,

and she looked at her surrroundings. Logan was sobbing loudly. Daniel stood there, shocked. So this is what happened when

you died, thought Haylie. Your soul kinda hung around awhile. Haylie watched the real Riley scoop her into her lap. What

was Riley fixing to do? Haylie thought she watched as Riley held her close in her arms concentrating hard and closing her

eyes. What was she doing?" Haylie wondered. She saw herself flicker in the mirror.

Riley uttered words that were meaningless to the others. She kept her eyes closed, chanting quietly to herself. Everyone was shocked when all of a sudden, Haylie sat up.

Haylie gasped for air and sat up in Riley's arms. For some odd strange reason, she was back into her own body and she was

alive again! Haylie looked around seeing that Logan, Clark, and Daniel's eyes were wide open and looking at her. Haylie

breathed deeply. It felt so good to breath again. She turned to look at Riley.

Riley leaned back in her chair, clearly exhausted. "It wasn't your time yet." She closed her eyes just before she fainted.

Haylie then looked over at Logan who was staring back at her finding a hard time to believe Riley just brought his girl

friend back. "Logan", she said wanting him to hold her.

Logan yelled at Daniel to get Riley a doctor and then pulled Haylie into his arms.

two weeks later,

Haylie was tending to Jonathan in the apartment. She held the little guy close and kissed his forehead. Suddenly

the doorbell rang. Expecting it to be either Daniel or Riley, she opened it. But she was surprised to see Chloe and

Lois standing there. Chloe alive? she blinked. "Hey you girls, what brings you here?" she held Jonathan snugly on her

shoulder.

"Came for a visit," smiled Chloe. "A little, ah, bird told us you were here."

Haylie smiled and chuckled then hugged Chloe while still holding Jonathan. "Its good to see you, come on in!" she invited

the girls into her and Logan's apartment. "Can I get you anything for lunch?"

"No thanks," said Chloe.

Meanwhile, Riley laid down in her hospital room. She'd been in a coma ever since she brought Haylie back to life. Logan brought some flowers and dropped them in a vase. "Riley, come on. It isn't fair to bring Haylie back but sacrifice yourself. Daniel, Haylie and I all need you."

Haylie smiled at her friends "So tell, me where have you been all this time, Chloe? I heard that you died".

Daniel paced the hospital room halls wondering why Riley did this to herself put herself in a coma because she brought

someone back to life. It wasn't fair that she was in a coma. Riley was a good person! Daniel punched the wall.

"Yeah, I thought I died too. I guess I'm going to have to put myself on the wall of weird now." Chloe laughed and explained everything to Haylie. "And then Lois came and saved me," she finished up.

Logan came up to Daniel in the hall. "I have to get back to Jonathan and check on Haylie. Will you be ok here? You'll call me if there's any change, right?"

Haylie laughed at Chloe's joke. "How long are you girls in for? Maybe we can go out to eat and you can meet Logan".

Daniel nodded "Yeah I'll let you know if anything changes Man".

"Lois?" asked Chloe, not having any plans.

Logan nodded. As soon as he left, Daniel heard a coughing from Riley's room.

Lois looked back at her cousin then at Lana. "NO plans. We can stay for a week, if you want us to and can put up with

us eating you out of house and home". Haylie laughed "I think we can manage".

Daniel heard the coughing and went into Riley's room and saw she was awake. "Riley!" he then grabbed some water from

nearby. "Here, take a sip and relax".

Logan burst through the door to his and Haylie's apartment. He knew that Riley had saved Haylie to give him a chance at happiness. Even if she was in a coma, Riley would have wanted to him to continue with his plan. "Haylie! I have something to ask... you." Logan paused, confused when he saw Lois and Chloe. "Um, hey."

Riley gagged and then sipped her water. She grasped Daniel's hand. "How long was I out?"

Both girls smiled at Logan shyly. Haylie hugged Logan and kissed him "Logan what is it? Oh and um, remember Lois,

this is her cousin and my best friend Chloe the one who we all thought was dead and was brought back."

Daniel "You have been out for about a week ever since you brought Haylie back from the dead".

"Oh, hi," said Logan.

"Oh," said Riley, leaning against her pillows.

Chloe "You must be Logan, Lana's new boyfriend. Lois has told me about you". Haylie smiled watching Logan and Chloe

meet. She held Jonathan in her arms.

Danie "Welcome back Riley. We missed you". Daniel looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

Logan talked with Lois and Haylie for a few minutes. "Haylie? Can I speak with you for a minute, alone?"

"You look tired," said Riley.

Haylie looked at Logan realizing it must be something important. "Okay sure, girls will you excuse us? We'll just be outside".

Haylie led them out to the balcony where her and Logan often liked to talk outside in private. "Is everything ok?"

Daniel looked at Riely "I'm exhausted. I haven't left this room since you were brought in. Haylie and Logan visited you

some".

"I just have a question for you." Logan pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box, reavealing a diamond engagement ring.

Haylie's eyes went wide and for the first time, she felt tears of happiness in them. Not just because she was being

proposed to again that was part of it, but that she had found someone who really loved her, and she trusted him with

her lies. Unlike Lex, Logan never hid anything from her. And he was always honest. Haylie smiled glad to have another

chance at life, and with marriage. "Yes Logan, I will". she said.

After slipping the ring on Haylie's finger, Logan jumped up and twirled her around. "Good."

Haylie giggled glad to see Logan happy. She was happy to now that she had found the right person. She knew that D.C. would

be a great place to start all over. "I'm glad your happy, I am too. I thought you never would propose", Haylie admitted.

Daniel stood in him and Riley's apartment few days after she was released from the hospital. He kept the diamond ring that he had given to the fake Riley. He hoped Riley would say yes. When Riley came in, Daniel kissed her and before that, he hid the ring in his shirt pocket.

"Morning," said Riley, smiling. She was finally feeling like herself again. "I have news for you," she added. "I went to see your grandmother yesterday. We did a paternity test and the baby is yours."

Daniel gave her a big hug "That's great! There is something I want to ask you", he pulled out a small velvet box which

held a diamond oval ring. "Riley, will you marry me?" he asked on one knee. His hand a trembling a bit.

"I, I, yes!" exclaimed Riley, kissing Daniel.

The Next day...

Riley and Daniel's Apartment 6:15 pm Washington, D.C.

The eight friends hung out together in Riley and Daniel's apartment.All were eating pizza and talking about the Supernatural.

HAylie watched and ate pizza while Chloe showed Logan, Riley, and Daniel her wall of Weird on her laptop going over

every story that happened in Smallville from past to present. Mostly dealing with SUpernatual or unexplained pheonomenon

such as the meteor shower.

"Sometimes you don't know what to believe, until you see it for yourself", said Chloe talking to her new friends. "What

seems impossible, is possible".

Logan, Riley, and Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Chloe didn't know about their little problem.

"As aliens, like Clark, we know all about that," said Riley.

"If you want to see weird, try living in Smallville for about a week. It's as weird as it gets there", said Haylie.

Lois who had been drinking too much wine, was now drunk and listening in on the conversation "This is so cool!"

Chloe looked at the three of them. "Oh no, not you three to!" she said jokingly.

Clark signed contentedly, also having drunk a bit too much. "I'm glad there are other aliens like me."

"Let's just take this away from you, big guy," said Riley, grabbing Clark's glass.

"Wait, so if you three work for the government, how come they don't know about your, you know, problem?" asked Chloe.

"Alway's be careful, never let your guard down", added Logan.

Daniel and Riley said in unison, "Government denies knowlege!"

The End.


End file.
